1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel seat, and more particularly to a foldable wheel seat that can be used conveniently.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional foldable wheel seat is mounted securely on a bottom of a storage container, a trolley or a golf bag and has a base and multiple wheels mounted on the base, therefore users can move the heavy storage container, the trolley or the golf bag easily.
However, when the users want to fold the wheels of the conventional foldable wheel seat relative to the base, they have to turn the bottom of the storage container, the trolley or the golf bag over firstly and this is inconvenient in use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a foldable wheel seat to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.